Russell Is A Daddy
by ZussellShipper
Summary: Zoe got herself pregnant with Russell and she cant tell him will things go well?
1. Chapter 1-Zoe Is Pregnant

Who would have thought the day would come? Zoe Trent the doggy diva is pregnant with Russell.

Zoe was sitting in the fire hydrant thinking "I have to tell him I have no choice" but part of her didn't want her to tell him but she done the wrong thing, She let that part get the better of her.

"I'm gonna do it!" she thought to herself. She walked over to Russell, who was sitting there reading a book, Sweat running down Zoe's face but then Penny-ling approached her

"Hey Zoe what are you up to? you look really stressed" Penny said in a calm way

Zoe said "I'm going to see Blythe about something" Zoe had changed her mind about talking to Russell and got in the dumbwaiter

Penny followed her and asked her if she could come with her.

"NO PENNY I have to speak to her in private"

Penny shrugged and walked away

Zoe travelled up to Blythe's room and screamed.

"WOAAH Zoe what's wrong"

"Blythe I need to talk to you, you see there is no other way to put this so, the other week while you took everyone out for a walk me and Russell found a place and kinda like fooled around a bit" Zoe said she couldn't find another way to put it

"And now I'm pregnant and its Russell's baby"

Blythe's eyes widened "Soo why aren't you gonna tell Russell I'm sure he will be thrilled to hear he is gonna be a dad!"

"But I'm scared because what if he wont love me anymore" Zoe whimpered

"Zoe, Russell isn't like that" Blythe Moaned

Zoe thought to herself but what if he is like that?...


	2. Chapter 2- Put A Ring On It

Zoe came down from Blythe's room and Russell approached her

"Zoe, is there something you not telling me?"

Zoe's eyes stopped blinking and her heart was beating fast

"Because Penny-Ling came to me earlier and said you had been acting strange around me so? if you want to break up and THATS the problem I understand ok?" Russell just looked at her

Zoe sighed "no Russell, but I do have something to tell you but can we go to a more private area?"

The walked over to the corner of the pet shop and Zoe said with sweat running down her face

"Soo umm Russell yeah you know that thing that happened at the park last week?"  
"Yes Zoe what about it?" Russell said a suspicious look

"Well there is no other way to put this so , Russell, Your gonna be a dad"

Russell's widened "are you sure? because April fools day is in a month and this might be a prank"

"RUSSELL! I'm telling ya the truth here!" "Now I need to go tell my girlfriends about it"

Russell walked over to Sunil and Vinnie and sat down and stuck his hands in his face

"oh my god Russell you are such an idiot if you hadn't been so childish this wouldn't have happened!" Russell was thinking out loud.

Vinnie and Sunil said "Are you ok Russell?"

"No guys I am not" Russell said trying to act calm

"Well what's wrong?"

Russell couldn't hold it in any longer

"IM GONNA BE A DAD AND IM NOT READY ITS MY FAULT FOR BEING CHILDISH AND FOOLING AROUND WITH ZOE! I'm so pathetic!"

Russell started crying.

"OH MY GOD RUSSELL I'm so happy for you and I'm sure it wont be that bad!" Sunil tried to convince him that it was a good thing.

But Vinnie wasn't helping he was telling him all the bad things about having a child.

Russell was sad but excited at the same time " Well, I guess it wont be that bad to have a child"

"That's my man Russell!" Sunil cheered with excitement

Russell walked away he was going to talk to Blythe too.

"Oh, hey Russell did Zoe tell you the good news" Russell shook his head yes

"Oh you must be thrilled!" Blythe cheered

"I am excited but, I'm just not ready to have kids, I mean a dog and a hedgehog? would that even work out?"

Russell continued to cry into his hands "Oh Blythe, what am I gonna do?"

Russell had trouble dealing with it but after an hour he got used to it and walked over to zoe "Listen Zoe, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier and I think we're gonna make a great family"

"Oh Russell I knew you would come around and your gonna make a great dad" Zoe and Russell smiled with tears of joy running down their faces

Without Zoe's permission he swooped in and kissed her like nobody was watching Zoe was in shock at first but then kissed him back.

What Zoe doesn't know is that Russell (a long time ago) got Blythe to make him a ring to fit her paw when they first started dating you know, just In case

Russell took Zoe by her paw, bent down on one knee and said "Zoe, my beautiful, If I didn't have you in my life I don't know what I would do you mean the world to me, so, will you marry me?"

Zoe was blushing "OMG YES RUSSELL, YES I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Zoe's tail was wagging like wild!

as Russell put the ring on Zoe's paw and Zoe kissed Russell again and everyone cheered for them

And even Sunil and Pepper kissed too!


	3. Chapter 3- The Wedding

3 Weeks had passed and Russell and Zoe were getting ready for their wedding

Russell was having a panic attack and he was shaking

"GUYS I don't know if I can go through with it"

"Oh shut up Russell you will be fine" Vinnie and Sunil were comforting him

Sunil and Vinnie were putting a suit on him that Blythe made

The combed his spikes back in that sexy hairstyle he has

While the girls were pampering Zoe

Zoe had a dress on it was pure white with little blue crystals on it

She had her hair brushed into the style it was when she went on terriers and tiaras

Zoe had this cute eyeshadow on as well

and obviously a tiara!

Russell was waiting for Zoe to come and as she walked up to Russell

Russell was speechless

"you look gorgeous Zoe" he whispered

Zoe smiled

5 minutes later

"Do you Russell Ferguson take Zoe Trent to be your wife through life and death"

"I do" Russell smiled

"Do you Zoe Trent take Russell Ferguson to be your husband through life and death"

Zoe paused for a moment "I do"

"You may kiss the bride" Vinnie said cheerfully

Without a second to lose Zoe and Russell kissed eachother

"IM SO HAPPY I COULD CRY" Pepper said with tears in her eyes

Sunil came over and kissed Pepper

It was time for their first dance as a married couple

"say you wont let go" by James Arthur was playing

Russell grabbed the paw of his bride and began to dance with her

Russell noticed Zoe's bump and her stomach he thought it was sexy

This was a good day for the new couple...


	4. Chapter 4-A Night Just For Zussell

After the wedding Zoe's owners came and picked her up

"Oh Russell we called your owners and asked if you could stay with Zoe tonight they said yes!"

Russell and Zoe cheered for joy

As they were going home they were talking about their baby

They soon arrived home and they were let free of their leashes

Zoe and Russell both yawned so Russell carried Zoe to their bed for the night and helped her undress (it would be kinda hard for Zoe to do it coz she is pregnant) and Russell took of his suit they both jumped into bed and cuddled into each other

"Soo? this is our first night together" Zoe claimed

"So it is"

Russell and Zoe kissed and went to sleep.

In the morning Russell woke up way before Zoe but still lay their and cuddled her

He started kissing her neck and Zoe woke up

"Good morning princess!"

"Good morning Russell"

Russell and Zoe walked along and got their breakfast and got took to the pet shop an hour later

Vinnie and Minka was the only ones there

"So umm, Russell did you have fun last night?" Vinnie said with a grin

"If you mean at the wedding, yes, I mean something else I am not going to do that to her, she is pregnant"

"I was just asking" Vinnie muttered under his breath

Russell sighed and was happy...


	5. Chapter 5- Quin

Zoe was sitting in her dog bed at the day camp with Russell cuddling her

But Russell was too deep in comforting her he didn't realise what happened

"Ummm, Russell?, my water just broke" Russell's eyes widened and he started to panic and scream

"Penny, can you go get Blythe Zoe's water broke!"

Penny ran to get Blythe and Blythe rushed down from her room

"Don't worry Zoe it will be over soon" Blythe said comforting Zoe

"Now cmon we need to get you to the vet, because Mrs. Twombly isn't here" Blythe carried Zoe out to her scooter along with the other pets

Zoe started screaming but eventually they got to the vets

As much he wanted to Russell wasn't allowed to go in

"Russell we just don't think you should come in because you will see lady things"

"OH COME ON IVE SEEN THEM BEFORE!"

"UGH Fine you can come in"

Russell came in and saw Zoe

"Listen Zoe, I will always be by your side whether you need me or not I will be there"

Zoe smiled and then started screaming

Russell grabbed her paw and held it the whole time

"Push Zoe PUSH" Russell was trying to help Zoe

Russell had sweat running down his face more than Zoe and she was the one giving birth!

Zoe squeezed Russell's paw

Making him cry in pain

"Zoe, one last push and you will be done" Russell convinced her

Zoe did one big hard push and then

Russell heard crying

Russell's heart stopped beating

as he saw a small purple hedgehog

His life flashed before his eyes

Zoe was crying tears of joy "This is our family babe"

Russell started crying and kissed Zoe

Zoe passed over his son

And Russell held him

Russell was over whelmed with joy and happiness

"What do want to name him?" Zoe questioned

"I kinda like the name Quin"

"Well that's what we will name him then Quin"

Just as they said that all of the other pets came in and saw the beautiful hedgehog

"Congratulations Russell and Zoe" Vinnie screamed

"I love you Russell" "and I love you Zoe"

Zoe and Russell kissed

Russell passed the baby over to Vinnie (he seemed the most excited) and let him hold it he passed it to Penny, Penny passed it to Sunil, Sunil passed it to Pepper and Pepper passed to Minka and then gave it back to Zoe

Russell tickled it "Welcome to the world, Quin"


End file.
